


Something More Than A Letter

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kihyun is a confused boy in love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Kihyun fell in love with his housemate. Because he didn’t know how to confess his feeling, he decided to write a love letter, which it would end to something more than just a love confession later.





	

Kihyun and Hoseok met each other for the first time on their first day on the same college. Since that very first time, they became a friend and after they had spent times together for a long time already, their status as a ‘friend’ soon changed in to an inseparable best friend. Too inseparable until Kihyun decided to move to Hoseok’s house and live together with him.

For Hoseok himself, he was so happy to finally have a company in his house. Hoseok always felt lonely alone in his own house, since his parents were often to have a business trip to out of Seoul and rarely at home.

Due the effect of spending too much time together with Hoseok, it’s not weird for Kihyun if he has a feeling for his housemate/best friend, right? Even if he knew it was actually not right for falling in love with person who has the same gender with, but he just couldn’t help but to love this cute and sexy man named Shin Hoseok!

If you asked Kihyun about the reason why he fell for Hoseok, he would made an endless list of it.

Hoseok’s handsome face.

Hoseok’s cute smile which sometimes could turn into a sexy and hot smirk with those kissable thick, pink lips.

Hoseok’s addicting laugh.

Hoseok’s deep and captivating gaze.

Hoseok’s broad, thick chest.

Hoseok’s muscled arm.

And blah blah blah…

The main point is…Kihyun loved every part of Hoseok!

And… the other important main point…did Hoseok has the same feeling with Kihyun?

* * *

 

On the rainy Sunday, Hoseok and Kihyun couldn’t do anything like hang out together outside and the only thing they could do was staying in their own house. Kihyun looked outside the window and he sighed when the rain seemed wouldn’t stop until the night. Kihyun guessed that this Sunday would be a boring one, well…until Hoseok asked him to watch a DVD together.

“Ki, if you don’t have anything to do, how about we watch a DVD together?” Hoseok said as he realized Kihyun was doing nothing but watching the outside rainy view, looking disappointed. The blond–haired boy realized he should do something to make Kihyun not feel bored and just spending the rest of his day by watching the rain.

“Sure!” With that, Kihyun joined Hoseok to go to their bedroom where they have a big plasma TV inside in front of their bed –oh and yes, they were sharing one bed. So sweet, aren’t they?–. Hoseok inserted the DVD to the player and he pressed the play button, before he also settled himself on the bed next to Kihyun who was leaning his back on the headboard of the bed.

“What’s the movie about, hyung?” Kihyun leaned his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, while Hoseok slipped an arm on Kihyun’s waist to pull him closer.

“I don’t know. Romance? Or maybe action? Minhyuk just gave me this without telling more of it when I asked him if he has a good movie or not.” Hoseok shrugged a bit and he quickly shut his mouth when the movie was starting.

The movie they were watching was actually a romance movie. The story was about a girl who was too shy and didn’t have enough courage to tell her feeling to her crush. And she decided to tell him by writing a love letter. She poured all her feelings to the letter and she gave it to her crush. The girl was kind of lucky because her crush had the same feeling with her too and they finally became a happy couple at the end of the movie.

While watching it, Kihyun is kind of inspired by the story. His love story was almost the same with the girl’s, he wanted Hoseok to know about his feeling but he wondered how. Maybe he could use this girl’s method, Kihyun thought and he nodded at his own thought. But, Kihyun wondered if he would get a happy ending like what the girl had in the movie, since in Kihyun’s case, the one he loved has the same gender with him.

Kihyun sighed silently inside. Well, at least maybe he should try with telling his feeling for Hoseok first. There’s no hurt in trying, isn’t it?

* * *

 

At dinner time, Kihyun was the first to finish his food, while Hoseok was yet to finish it. Kihyun glanced at Hoseok who was busy eating while his eyes were concentrated on the TV, watching some reality show. He was sure if it would take long for Hoseok to finish his dinner, so Kihyun took the chance to write the letter for Hoseok in their room.

Kihyun sat on his bed, leaning his back on the headboard with a pen and a piece of paper on his lap. “Let’s do it.”

Kihyun grabbed the pen and gazed at the paper intently. His brain was working hard about what he should write there. “Hoseok hyung, I’m sorry for suddenly writing a letter like this. Actually, I want to tell you something that I’ve been wanting to say for a long time already…”

Kihyun kept writing and writing, and suddenly he was stuck on the middle. He re–read the letter from the beginning and he found the words he used was quite complicated and he guessed the not–so–genius Hoseok would be confused when he read on it. So, Kihyun crumpled the paper and threw it somewhere on the floor, before he begun to write a new one again.

Kihyun sighed. He really wasn’t good on making a letter, especially a love letter. Could he successful on making one for Hoseok? Kihyun doubted about that himself.

* * *

 

About half an hour later, Hoseok just finished the food and now he was on his way to his room. Hoseok frowned when he arrived in front of the said place. The door was opened and when he walked in, there were so many crumpled papers on the floor –which Hoseok thought it’s weird because Kihyun’s obsessive to hygiene and rarely dirtying the room like this–. Hoseok could see Kihyun was looking stressed while writing something. He picked one of the crumpled papers and he tried to read it, as curious as he was.

While for Kihyun himself, he is too concentrated on making another letter after he failed and failed again and this time he failed on recognize a certain blonde man’s presence in the room. “…I’ve already interested on you since the first time we met. You are so kind to me even I was still a complete stranger to you…”

Kihyun nodded at how good the words sounded. He quickly wrote it to the paper before he forgot about it again. Still didn’t recognize about Hoseok in the room, who has already took another paper to read.

“…I know that we are both man. I know that maybe you don’t feel the same way…” Kihyun mumbled as he was writing down the words he had mumbled on the paper. “…I write this letter not in hope you will become my boyfriend or something like that. But I just want you to know about my love for you, I want you to realize about my feeling…”

“…and I love you from the bottom of my heart. Love, Yoo Kihyun.” Kihyun let out a deep breath. Finally he finished this letter. Writing a love letter was really hard! “Now… How and when should I give this to Hoseok hyung?”

“You can give it to me now.”

Kihyun turned his head to the side and there was Hoseok already sitting next to him. He smiled and he gave the letter to Hoseok. “Thanks.” Hoseok muttered and smiled, before he started to read the love letter.

"No problem." Kihyun sighed in relief as he finally gave the letter to Hoseok, before something hit realization.

_‘Wait… Something is not right…’_ Kihyun thought with a frown appeared on his face.

Kihyun turned his head again. There was Hoseok. There was his love letter on Hoseok’s hand. Hoseok was…

Kihyun blinked and blinked. He stared at Hoseok for few seconds before he let out a loud high–pitched scream, which startled Hoseok and almost made him fell from the bed.

“What the–“ Hoseok silently cursed as he could feel a buzzing sound on his ear. Oh please don’t tell him his ear gone deaf because of the scream. “Oh my poor ear... What’s wrong, Kihyunnie!?”

Kihyun’s mouth was hanging open widely, his big eyes were just getting bigger and bigger due the shock, and he pointed at Hoseok with his trembling fingers. “Y–You…!”

“Yes, me?” Hoseok pointed at himself, making an innocent face.

“H–How did you get here!? Err, no that’s a wrong question... W–when did you get here!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?” Kihyun was rambling, a glint of panic was evident in his voice.

“Oh, please~ Just let me read your love letter for me first and I’ll answer your question later, okay?” Hoseok said as he shifted his gaze on the paper again, with Kihyun just nodded slowly and muttered a small ‘okay’, before something hit his realization again.

“W–wait, how did you know that love letter is for you?”

“It’s too obvious, Kihyunnie~ And I’ve also read the ‘failed’ one you have threw away too.” Hoseok pointed at the crumpled papers on the floor. Kihyun blushed hard, he slapped his own forehead and now his heart was beating too fast. He bit his lip before he snatched the letter away from Hoseok’s hand.

“Yak! What are you doing? I haven’t finished yet!” Hoseok groaned in annoyance.

“No! You can’t read it! It’s too embarrassing!” Kihyun hid the letter on his back and shook his head vigorously.

“Oh come on. It is a letter for me, so sooner or later you have to give it to me, right? So in order to release your burden sooner, just let me read the letter now.” Hoseok reached out his hand to Kihyun but Kihyun refused, suddenly Hoseok got an idea and he smirked. “You really don’t want to give it to me, do you?”

Kihyun gulped and licked his lips. He knew the smirk too well, the smirk showed that Hoseok just got a crazy idea. “I–”

Hoseok crawled closer to Kihyun and the pink–haired man was just sitting still on his spot, as he felt like he just couldn’t move his body, he just hung his head low, not brave enough to met Hoseok’s eyes. The blonde boy put his hands on the either sides of the bed next to Kihyun’s thighs and whispered on Kihyun’s ear with a husky deep voice. “What if I tell you ‘I love you too’ as the answer of your letter? Will you give it back to me then?”

Kihyun’s eyes went wide. “What–”

Kihyun turned his head to look at Hoseok and the latter used the chance to capture Kihyun’s lips with his for a short kiss. Kihyun gasped on the kiss and he couldn’t believe the thing that was happening right now. Hoseok was kissing him? For real!? And he loved him too!?

“Wait, hyung! Do you really mean that!?” Kihyun asked with full of hope after Hoseok pulled away.

“What? You don’t believe me?” Hoseok raised one of his eye brows and he leaned in to give a peck on Kihyun’s lips once again. “Let me tell you. It would be hard to not fell in love with such a beautiful person like you and being living together for quite long already.”

“Really? So... You do really love me?” Kihyun felt wanted to cry after he knew Hoseok has the same feeling with him. He was prepared to get broken heart and maybe to get out from this house since he was sure Hoseok is straight and the latter was going to reject him, but it did not happen. Now he felt like he has achieved his biggest dream ever. “Hoseok hyung, I love you so much…”

“Love you too Yoo Kihyun.” Hoseok giggled when Kihyun suddenly hugged him so tight. He caressed the younger one’s head lovingly and kissed his forehead. Then, Kihyun broke the hug so he and Hoseok could lock their eyes together. Kihyun felt like being sucked by the deep brown orbs Hoseok had. He suddenly felt wanting Hoseok all over his body.

“Hyung…” Kihyun leaned in to kiss Hoseok’s lips and he went to whisper on the older one’s ear. “I want you...”

Hoseok shivered at Kihyun’s seductive voice on his ear. Soon their lips met once again in a rough and passionate way. While kissing, Hoseok slowly pushed Kihyun’s body down so he could hovering his body above Kihyun’s. Hoseok hummed in content at how tasty was Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun closed his eyes and let the pleasure sensation of the kiss filling him. He circled his arms on Hoseok’s neck and pulled the older one closer to deepen the kiss.

“Mmh… Hoseok hyung…” Kihyun moaned when Hoseok nipped on his upper lips rough. Hoseok went hard by just simply hearing Kihyun moaned out his name. Was Kihyun aware how beautiful and sexy his voice is?

Hoseok broke the kiss so he could attack Kihyun’s neck next. He licked on the delicious smooth skin and Kihyun moaned more at how good he felt when Hoseok doing that. Hoseok bit on several spots hard enough to leave a mark. A mark to let everyone who saw it knew if Kihyun was his only.

After Hoseok satisfied tasting the neck, Hoseok started to unbuttoned Kihyun’s shirt and threw the fabric away somewhere on the floor. Hoseok didn’t waste time to suck on one of the nipples and Kihyun whimpered in pleasure. The younger one’s fingers tangled in Hoseok’s hair and he moaned out loud again when the blonde–haired boy’s teeth bit on his nipple softly. Hoseok moved his mouth to the other twin tiny nipple to give the same treatment too, twirling his tongue around it and sucked like a hungry baby.

While doing that, Hoseok also used his hands to fumbling with Kihyun’s belt, unbuckled it and pulled the pants off in a swift movement. “Sweet~ No underwear.” Hoseok whistled and Kihyun tilted his head to side to hide the blush on his face.

“Hyung… You’re still wearing…too much.” Kihyun mumbled and Hoseok smiled as he let the younger one unbuttoned his shirt clumsily. Kihyun gulped at sight of Hoseok’s famous broad chest and honey abs. The pink–haired boy drew his hands up to roamed Hoseok’s body.

Soon, Hoseok already stripped his pants off and now both of them were as naked as newborn baby. Kihyun bit his lip when his eyes met Hoseok’s big–sized cock which was standing so proudly. He licked his lips in nervousness, thinking about how it would feel to have it inside.

“Like what you see?” Hoseok smirked as he realized Kihyun has been watching his hardened member. The younger one quickly shifted his gaze away to somewhere but Hoseok’s throbbing one. Hoseok laughed softly and he pecked on Kihyun’s cheek. Then the older one reached for something on the desk of the nightstand next to their bed and he smirked when he found the thing he wanted.

Kihyun licked his lips again when he saw the lube on Hoseok’s hand, well he wondered a bit how did Hoseok have thing like that at the first place too. But still, he was about to have Hoseok fuck him. And now Kihyun couldn’t help but to feel more nervous and excited.

“Ready?” Hoseok asked which the younger boy answered with a nod. He bit his lip when he felt Hoseok’s lube–coated fingers poking his entrance. Kihyun hissed in pain as Hoseok pushed his fingers in slowly. Damn, it hurts… It’s only fingers and it already hurt this much? Kihyun wondered if he could take Hoseok’s cock which was ten times bigger than the finger inside him.

A drop of tear fell from the corner of Kihyun’s eyes which of course Hoseok noticed it. “Does it hurt so much? Do you want me to stop?”

Kihyun shook his head. “N–no… it’s okay. Yes it is damn hurt. But I really want you, hyung…”

Hoseok stared at Kihyun in concern before he decided to continue. He did the scissoring move to stretch Kihyun’s virgin hole. Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the sheet firmly, trying to adjust the feeling of something inside him. He glad the pain was lessening now and soon he moaned out in pleasure when Hoseok luckily hit his prostate.

Hoseok smirked and he began to thrusting his fingers in there with faster pace and split his fingers so he could stretch it more. Now Kihyun was practically kept moaning and moaning so loud. “Damn it, I never knew your moans are so damn sexy and hot, Kihyunnie...”

Once Kihyun showed the sign he’s ready for more, Hoseok slipped his fingers out, causing Kihyun to whimpered at sudden emptiness inside of him. After Hoseok coated his member with the lube, he rolled Kihyun’s body over so he was laying on his stomach. Hoseok positioning the tip of his shaft on the entrance and shoved all of his length in as deep as he could.

Hoseok groaned at the pleasure of the tight wall engulfing him while Kihyun himself let out of screams mixed of pain and pleasure when Hoseok plunged his member inside him deep to the hilt. Hoseok didn’t move for a while to give time to Kihyun to adjust the intrusion. Hoseok leaned down to give a kiss on Kihyun’s back, shoulders and nape, also letting his tongue trailing smooth lines down the area.

Soon, Kihyun moved his hips, urging Hoseok to move and the latter complied. Hoseok grabbed the younger one’s hips and began to thrusting inside Kihyun on the sweet spot he had found earlier. After the intensified moans of pleasure from Kihyun filling his ear, Hoseok felt like he lost all of his senses and picked up the pace. Hoseok pulled out his member only to rammed back inside, earning louder lustful moans out from the younger boy’s lips and he’d make sure to go harder in every thrust.

“F–Fuck, hyung... T–There... H–harder...” Kihyun managed to said between his moans.

Hoseok pulled up Kihyun’s butt higher and angled his cock in a better position and rammed hard right in that one spot. Hoseok was sure even the neighbours could hear Kihyun’s loud moans, but who cares about that right now?

Kihyun turned his head around, trying to get a kiss from Hoseok. The older one got it and he leaned in to kiss his lover’s lips. Feeling the tight wall beginning to tighten around his shaft, Hoseok knew if Kihyun was close to his orgasm.

So Hoseok’s hand made its way to Kihyun’s member and pumped it with the same pace Hoseok thrusting inside him. Kihyun let out a loud shameless moan and with the help of Hoseok and the frantic thrusts on his spot, he finally came hard on Hoseok’s hand with a loud scream of the older one’s name and his body slumped down onto the soft mattress.

With the velvety walls clasping on his shaft tightly and in a pleasurable way, it successfully sent Hoseok over the edge. Hoseok pulled out and rammed back in as hard and as deep as he could, finally releasing all of his cum inside of Kihyun. Hoseok fell limp over the younger one’s body, and both of them were panting hard, trying to catch their breath.

“Feels so good, Ki…” Hoseok whispered after his breath was getting steady.

“Me too.” Kihyun mumbled softly.

“Anyway, I’d love to do this every night starting from now on, Ki.” Hoseok suggested with a playful smirk on his face, which made Kihyun gathered his remaining energy to give a smack on Hoseok’s head. “Wait, that sounds perfect. Let’s do this everyday.”

“No way! I’m not willing to get my butt sore for everyday and to let everyone see me limping on the college!”

“Come on, Kihyunnie~” Hoseok pouted cutely and set his puppy eyes on his lover, the way he knew he would make Kihyun couldn’t resist and just agree with him.

“Err–“ Kihyun bit his lip and turned his head away. Well actually he also wanted to do it again since it felt fucking good. But doing it every night is a big NO for him.

“A–Aahhh! Wait, stop!!!” Kihyun moaned out loud when Hoseok moved his cock inside of him again. “F–Fine! Okay, let's do it everyday, just don’t move again inside of me, Shin Hoseok!!!”

Hoseok’s face beamed in happiness and he gave butterfly kisses on Kihyun’s face. Kihyun only rolled his eyes, he couldn’t believe he just said yes to Hoseok’s non–sense and pervy request.

“Now, will you pull it out from me so I can get a sleep? I’m dead tired now.” Kihyun mumbled sleepily and pointed at Hoseok’s member, still deep inside his hole.

Hoseok just grinned and he pulled it out slowly, earning a small whimper from the younger one. He rolled over his body so he would lie next to his lover. He slipped his arms on Kihyun’s waist and pulled him closer. The younger one snuggled closer to Hoseok’s neck and closed his eyes, soon he fell asleep.

“Night, dear Kihyunnie my love.” Hoseok pecked his lover’s eyes before he also shut his eyes close and joined Kihyun to the dreamland. Both of them were ready to live their new days as a lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Suck on smut part, yeah. Enjoy!


End file.
